RE: Twice the Power
by Always Telling Stories
Summary: You can't kill a God. Wesker returns and finds the means to enact his plan with a new virus. He gets an added bonus in the form of Aislinn a person he thought couldn't exist. He wants her for himself. Aislinn finds herself caught in the middle between Wesker whom she feels drawn to and Chris and Jill who are trying to stop Wesker again. Wesker/OC. Wesker and Ailsinn POV. R&R!
1. Long Live the God

This is my first Resident Evil Fanfiction. I haven't played the games in awhile so I'm hoping I'm remembering information correctly. Original characters are owned by me but those in the game are obviously not. There will be profanity, gore, smut and much more thus the M rating.

The man in the lab coat glided his finger along the screen of the small hand held in order to view the information it held. There was a few photos of a volcano, helicopters and several people in dark uniforms. The last photo was the most interesting. In it could be seen a stretcher of some sort. The black sheet covered some mass that lay on a stretcher that required several men to move it.

He closed the files and sat the hand held down on a nearby stainless steel table. His assistant was another man who wore a similar lab coat but his name badge was less decorated. "Do you think it worked?" questioned the man to his superior. The other man nodded as he gazed into an orb of water that was illuminated with the back lighting of the room. "Yes, I think it did." he answered in an almost ominous tone. They both gazed at the orb of floating water for a long moment before the phone rang and the lead scientist went to answer it. "Hello?" he said and there was chatter on the opposite end "But sir.." again chatter "I feel we should wait until..." harsher chatter and then the receiver was dead. A sigh escaped the lips of the scientist as he put the receiver down. "Get the rest of the team." he ordered the other who immediately nodded and left the room.

A team of seven entered the room which included the previous two scientists. "Ready the subject." one said and another pushed a series of buttons on a hand held device. The orb began to move across the room to a large area with a drain. "Stop there." the sphere halted and hovered before it lowered to touch the tiled surface. "Beginning purge now." spoken before a loud warning bell was sounded and the ball of water twitched. A metal clasp at the top was released causing the globe to burst and release water onto the hard surfaced floor which splashed against the edges and then receded to the drain. A woman's voice sounded over the room "Purge complete." With that several guards entered from the sides of the room carrying a stretcher. They lowered it to the ground and moved something onto it. They lifted it carefully and brought it to an exam table where they moved the subject from stretcher to table.

The scientists all closed in on the table and began their assessments. A hint as to what it was shown in the items they used. A blood pressure cuff, stethoscope and a needle for blood draw. "Vitals appear normal, sir." the man in charge spoke into an earpiece. "There is not sign that there was ever any damage and all mutation has reverted to previous Progenitor virus state. No sign of the Uroboros exposure on the surface." The needle was barely able to be pushed into the skin and slowly it filled with blood. Once finished the scientist brought it to the microscope to examine it. "Closer examination of the blood reveals Uroboros is not present." there was chatter on the earpiece and the scientist answered "Give me a moment for a more detailed analysis." he moved the sample to a small machine attached to a laptop. When it received the sample the screen began to display various numbers scrolling along the screen. When it was finished the scientist scrolled through it carefully but quickly as though he knew what he was looking for. "Progenitor virus is confirmed still present and..." he paused a moment and couldn't believe what he was reading. "It appears to have bonded permanently to subjects DNA and its stronger. Subjects appears unaged younger than time of death even." there was chatter over the earpiece "Yes, it could be a result of the procedure used for re generation given the method used." again there was chatter and he replied "I'll need a second sample to confirm that, sir." He nodded to another scientist who readied a needle and pushed it into the subjects arm.

A hand shot out and clutched the scientists neck who held the needle crushing it so he couldn't breath and his face turned instantly red then began to fade to blue. An angered voice spoke in broken sentences "Wh-Where am I!?" The scientist choked on his answer and couldn't provide one. When he didn't his neck snapped like a twig in the subjects grip. The guards reactions were delayed enough to have cost that particular scientist his life. The one in charge attempted to calm the subject "You're at an underground research facility owned by Tricell." there would be questions. How had Tricell survived the BSAA investigation and still had fully funded labs. Answers would come but not yet. The subject lifted from the table "How long have I been out?" he asked with his senses returning quickly to their normally enhanced state. The expected answer being maybe a few days "Five years. It's 2014...Mr. Wesker."

"Concentrate Aislinn." a woman in a lab coat, who's badge read 'Sara' held up a card facing herself with the back towards Aislinn. "I am. This is so old. Why do I have to constantly do this test? We already know I can't guess that card." Aislinn answered. Sara replied patiently with "We test each day to see if your abilities have changed." Aislinn sighed and shifted in her chair to stare at the card. There was a flash in her head and a sharp pain that was gone as soon as it came but left the woman's head throbbing a bit. To her own surprise she spoke "It's a six." she paused and Sara looked at the card in surprise but before she could voice that Aislinn was right she spoke again "A twelve, thirty-two, fourteen, eleven, sixty-one..." she continued for six more cards all of which Sara thumbed through and realized they had all been right "Oh my God, Aislinn. You got every single one." Aislinn was shocked herself "How? We've done that test everyday since before I can remember." Sara shook her head "I don't know but that's why we test everyday. You can improve your abilities if you only put forth the effort." Aislinn frowned and shook her head "I would trade them all to get to leave here." Sara sighed and began putting the cards back into a pile "You can't leave. There are to many dangers in the outside world. People would be afraid of you and because of that they'd want to hurt you." Aislinn nodded and somewhat accepted what Sara had said.

The only life Aislinn had known had been inside the lab. The one room she was allowed to decorate how she wanted was surrounded by a lot of sterile white ones. She knew about the outside only from her education with her private tutors which were legally bound to secrecy of even knowing about her. "We need to move on to the next test." Sara brought Aislinn from her thoughts. "Do we have to?" Aislinn lifted her sleeve and Sara took out a scalpel "You would ask me that after you just now performed a test you have never done before?" Sara shook her head and took the edge of the scalpel against Aislinn's arm and broke the skin carefully in a long line which began to ooze a tiny amount of blood but almost as soon as it was cut it knitted itself back together with no scarring. "Very good." Sara said and made notes with her finger on her touchscreen. Aislinn put her sleeve down and looked around. "Okay, now the hard one." Sara said and Aislinn giggled "It's only hard because you're the one getting cut on." Sara raised a brow but grinned and brought the scalpel to her own arm and cut a line two inches long. Aislinn brought her hand to Sara's arm below the cut and gripped it. Odd veins formed on Aislinns arm and stretched for Sara and into her arm directly to the cut which healed and the veins receded back into Aislinn. "Good." Sara said again and stood up.

"I'll be back again tomorrow to finish testing." Sara assured Aislinn who nodded. "Alright." she stood up and went towards her own room. Sara keyed a pass code into the door and opened but turned towards Aislinn for a moment while she spoke "Don't forget to write in your journal." she advised and Aislinn smirked "I'm a little old for a diary." she quipped but Sara smiled "No one is to old. It's good to let your thoughts out. I'll see you tomorrow, good night." with that she exited and the door shut and beeped locked behind her. Aislinn sighed and turned towards her 'habitat' and looked around. Slowly she walked and her steps brought her to her bed where her journal and a pen was. With a little hesitation she picked up the notebook and opened it to start writing.

Today was the first day I successfully did the card test. I'm not even sure what happened. I wasn't even really trying when the cards just flooded my head I knew the order of the entire deck. I've done that test everyday since I've been here and never was able to do it. That's saying something since I've been here for twenty-eight years, well, since birth I guess. From what Sara tells me I was given to the lab because of my special abilities. I've never been allowed outside except when I'm with armed guards and only to walk around the grounds which are not even real. They have real plants, grass and an artificial sun so the plants live but it's not fresh air. What I wouldn't give to go outside. I've never considered escaping. At least not until today. I didn't tell Sara...but I feel stronger today. My abilities have increased in just today. Maybe they'll read this and maybe they won't but I don't care. I know how I feel and something definitely changed today.


	2. He's Back

Wesker's voice was strong and filled with distaste "Five years? What happened, the last thing I remember...Chrisss." his voice hissed out the name of the man he hated most. The lead scientist spoke timidly and from a distance "Yes...uh...Just after they left the scene our team arrived and took your remains." there had not been much left "We brought you here and spent the last five years in research to bring you back." Wesker glared at the man his eyes shimmering a bit "Why did you bring me back?" not that he was complaining he just wanted a reason. The scientist answered "Tricell is no as strong as it once was. The BSAA investigation into it has caused bad publicity and distrust and we need someone to bring it back...dispite your Uroboros attempt." Wesker chuckled softly "Yes, my attempt. Were it not for Chris I would have succeeded." he lifted from the table and looked on the nearby silver table to find cloths folded neatly along with sunglasses. He took them and slide them on. A pair of black pants much like he wore before and a simple black shirt. "Tell me. Where is Chris?" he asked with a sneer and the scientists all looked at one another before answering "He still works for the BSAA I believe. We haven't brought you back for revenge, Wesker, but to help us restore the company. So far our only funding is from black market weapons." Wesker nodded "Alright, I'll fix your mess. Then I'll deal with Chris." None of them could tell if he was being truthful, his face revealed no emotion. They didn't know it but Wesker would not abandon his plans for Chris or for Uroboros. He would wait some time until he could build his plan again.

The scientists moved about performing tests on Wesker that he allowed them to do. A test of his speed which was found to be better than ever. His strength had improved as well. A rare grin spread on his lips when he found the improvements to his liking. "Where do we start?" he asked and the man in charge was the one to reply "Well, Tricell is operating under a different name right now, selling pharmaceuticals. Wesker nodded "Stick with what you know." he moved to a computer and within seconds he was accessing restricted files. "um...Wesker I don't think..." the Scientist was silenced with Wesker holding his hand up to him. Wesker continued through the files and found the products being produced by Novus. "Why haven't you launched full scale as Novus?" he asked and the scientist shifted on his feet "We are attempting to give enough time for people to believe it is an entirely different company." Wesker sneered "People or the BSAA?" he browsed through more files showing the various types of pharmaceuticals produces by Novus. Most of them were simple enough which didn't interest him. What he wanted was the good stuff. "Ah.." he said as he found what he was looking for.

There in the file for military applications was a short list of virus' that were both complete and in trials. He carefully read through them and Uroboros had been abandoned and not a drop left. Fair enough they wanted to erase if from history, besides there was a list he could chose from. One in particular caught his attention 'Ira' *recent studies indicate subjects given virus displayed increased aggression, hostility, self mutilation, murderous impulses and general moral disregard. Side effects limit speech. Wesker had found what he wanted and he knew he would have his new world order. "I'll help you launch Novus but I want access to everything." it wasn't as if he had to ask he could get into any file he wanted but he wanted to make them bend. "Unlimited access to your labs and equipment." there was chatter over the scientist ear piece and he took in a breath "Agreed." Wesker nodded and was about to close out the files until something happened to cach his eye...his own file. He paused and looked through it finding nothing unfamiliar with it. An overview of his death by the hands of Chris and Sheva. The time he spent trying to bring Uroboros to the world. Then something he found very interesting, his resurrection.

The scientist seemed nervous. Wesker read through the various lines of text until he came to some that interested him. The remains of subject known as Albert Wesker were brought in for investigation. Upon examination found to be salvageable. Kept in storage for research. Course of action found and procedure began. Donor blood and DNA from Project A given to boost regenerative/cloning process. Side effects will be unknown at this time. Wesker sat back in the chair and rubbed his chin quizzically. The Project A was another file. He started to click on it and the scientist jumped to stop him "Wait you can't. They'll give you clearance to everything but that." Wesker narrowed his eyes "Well, that only increases my interest." With that he clicked on it and the earpiece of the scientist chattered. It took little time for Wesker to read much of the file as his eyes moved quickly and his intelligence was high. Project A; voluntary donation of egg and sperm. Creation of embryo in artificial womb. Protogenitor Virus administered each day since conception. Protogenitor Virus bonds seamlessly with fetus' DNA. Fetus grows at average rate. Baby carried to term in artificial womb. Baby born is -

The screen went dark as the scientist unplugged the desktop computer. Wesker clutched his fists together and glared at the scientist who retreated "I...I was only..they said you shouldn't have access to a few select files." Wesker slowly stood up "What is Project A?" he asked in a calm collected voice. The scientist continued to retreat "I'm not allowed to discuss it." Wesker was loosing his patience with this man and was resisting the urge to squeeze the life out of him. "Answer me." Wesker said in a stern and threatening voice. There was chatter over the earpiece to the scientist who shook his head no "I..I can't tell you." Wesker sighed "I tire of this. You will loose more than your job if you don't answer me." again the scientist retreated while the others made their way from the room. Wesker shifted on his feet and moved to another computer and within seconds he was near the same file again but the screen locked with access denied. "They shut down the whole system." the scientist said softly. Wesker curled the edge of his lip up in an odd smile "Very concerned to keep me out of it I see." he sighed "Very well I won't press the issue...for now. Show me what Novus is capable of." With that the scientist began to tour Wesker the facility.

"We've come a long way since they pretty much shut us down." the scientist said while walking behind Wesker who looked around with little interest. "Yes, I can see that. Tell me, where are the virus' kept." the scientist was hesitant to reveal this information but a quick chatter over the earpiece and he nodded. "This way." he led Wesker to a large steel door where he entered a key code and it slid open. Inside there were various freezers, containers and doors along the walls. Wesker slowly walked about the room then flitted to where he saw Protype Virus "Strange...how I have all my abilities but haven't been given my dose." it was then that he was reminded of the file he read. A Protogenitor Virus, was this a mixture of the two. He wanted to know more but he would have to wait.

"Come we have much more to see." the scientist said and started to exit. Wesker took the opportunity to slip the Ira Virus into his pocket before they exited the room. It would be a movement to fast for even the cameras to see. Had he not been busy with that he might have hit the scientist for speaking to him as he had. The long hallway led them to a set of double doors "This is the secondary research lab." the scientist gestured towards it. When they came to another door and key pad the scientist passed it. "What's in this room?" Wesker paused and asked and the scientist stopped and turned "Nothing, its storage." but Wesker knew it was something more. He could hear the lie in the scientist's heartbeat. "Let me see." Wesker said as he stepped towards the door. The scientist shook his head as there was a bit of chatter on his earpiece. Wesker touched the door. There was a pulse coming from inside. It felt as though it was coursing through his own body. "Open it, now." he demanded and the scientist didn't move. Wesker grew tired of the game and snatched the scientist up "By the time they reach us you'll be dead, open the door." the scientist shook violently when Wesker put him down and he punched in the numbers until the door buzzed and opened.


	3. First Meeting

Aislinn sat on her bed with her nose buried in a book. It was likely that Sara would never approve of what she was reading and had to bribe one of the security guards to even get it. It was full of gore, blood, guts and with a hint of the erotic. Aislinn pressed her lips together as she read until she found a spot worth stopping at. She put the marker in her book and sat it down. Climbing off her bed to her computer she scrolled through some reading material Sara had given her. Random pictures she was supposed to look at and write down how they made her feel. Suddenly the computer froze and said access denied. "What?" she tapped several times on the keyboard expecting a response and nothing. "Well, at least I can say I tried." she stood up from the computer chair and wondered over to the kitchen to find it fully stocked as usual. An bundle of grapes would suffice for her snack.

With grapes in hand she flopped down onto the couch in the living room. Her 'habitat' was much like an apartment. It had the outer door to get into the lab itself and then about one thousand square feet of her own living space through another key pad door. The walls were clear except for the bathroom and her own bedroom walls. The tv only had educational pre approved channels by Sara. "I'll be forty before they let me do what I want." sometimes she felt like a child. They all treated her like one. She was twenty-eight and was treated more like she was eighteen which was easy enough to understand from the scientists point of view. She looked eighteen. Aging more slowly than average.

There was noise outside the main door of her apartment and she stopped for a moment to listen. She heard nothing but silence and went back to her tv. There it was again as if someone was talking. She paused her tv and listened closely. It was the distinctive sound of voices. Suddenly Sara came in from the rear door that was accessible only to a limited few "You have to hide." Aislinn was confused "What do you mean hide? From what?" she asked and Sara shook her head "Not what, who and there isn't time to explain." with that Sara took Aislinn's grapes and dropped them on the table behind the couch before she pushed Aislinn to the far living room wall and pushed her hand against the wall and it lifted a small section about thirty inches wide "Get in." Sara commanded and pushed Aislinn until she was within the wall and the wall closed down again.

Inside the wall was very dark save for the bit of light that came from the room on the other side. The walls were actually like a mirror in a police station. Although fuzzy to see into the apartment and lab area but still a little visible and she could hear Sara running around inside trying to hide various things. What on Earth was going on and why was she doing this. Aislinn was uncomfortable in the wall and shifted slightly but kept herself against it so she could see and hear better.

A man in a lab coat entered followed by a tall blonde haired man all in black. Aislinn stared at them and wondered if they were who Sara was trying to hide her from. Sara approached them and spoke with a smile on her face "What can I help you gentlemen with?" she asked in a sweet voice. The scientist spoke "I was just giving Wesker a tour of the building. I told him there was nothing of interest in here but he insisted." Sara seemed frozen for a second "Wesker..." she muttered but quickly found herself again "Well, as you can see we are setting up some living quarters in here. Some place for workers to feel at home in an otherwise sterile environment." she lied. Wesker grinned and walked a slow circle about the room and into the apartment area which was left open by Sara. She scolded herself for having left it open. "It appears as though someone has been living here for some time...not just setting it up. I don't appreciate being lied to." he approached Sara who stiffened.

Wesker examined her carefully, listened to her heartbeat "Tell me do you know what Project A is?" he asked and she shook her head no almost instantly. "I think you do." he persisted. Sara pressed her lips together before she spoke "I don't have that kind of clearance." she lied. Wesker took in a deep breath that was to be a sigh but he unintentionally caught something else. "There is someone living here. Where are they?" he asked closing the distance between he and Sara. She shook her head "No...no one I've told you." his eyes glowed slightly before he caught her throat with his unnatural speed. Aislinn jumped and covered her mouth with her hands. "You're lying." he stated plainly as he began to lift the woman from her feet. Her toes struggled to find footing. Meanwhile the scientist remained silent in fear of his own life. "I...I..told you.." Sara tried but Wesker frowned "You waste my time. I will snap your neck and find the truth either way." he squeezed tighter causing Sara to audibly choke.

Aislinn hit the wall "No no stop!" she screamed. The wall was sound proof. Sara's face began to turn blue with the lack of oxygen. Aislinn screamed "No..please stop! Let her go!" she struck the wall again and it lifted which caused Wesker and the scientist to turn towards her and Wesker dropped Sara to the floor where she crumpled. She coughed and gasped for air. Wesker tilted his head at the sight of Aislinn. She froze in place feeling unable to move. Her heart raced in her chest and she felt as though she might faint. When she finally decided to move to check on Sara she found Wesker standing face to face with her having flitted his way across the room. Their bodies merely inches from one another. Aislinn felt dwarfed by him. Her height of five feet six inches seemed small compared to him in height and his frame. Wesker removed his sunglasses and folded them neatly to place them in his pocket. "Stay away from her!" Sara choked out but Wesker didn't listen and the scientist with them hadn't moved.

Wesker stared at Aislinn which made her terribly uncomfortable. As hard as she tried she couldn't move. She stared up at his unnatural eyes and felt her heart race. Wesker grinned hearing her heart pattering so fast. "Are you, Project A?" he asked in a cool tone. Aislinn bit her lower lip and looked at Sara who shook her head no and Aislinn started to answer "I.." Wesker tsked her "Don't lie to me." he glanced towards Sara implying ill will towards her if Aislinn lied. She swallowed a bit feeling a lump rise in her throat "I..yes." Wesker nodded "Well, I guess I owe part of my resurrection to you then." he took her hand in his and immediately Aislinn felt a rush through her body. If a person imagined being cold from winter then wrapped in a warm jacket or dipped into a hot tub this was that feeling. It washed over her and made her eyes roll back in her head for a moment. Her eyes which had started to glow a deep emerald green. Likewise Wesker felt this and also felt his abilities stronger his own eyes taking on their glow. He had never felt been so instantly aroused "Interesting." he said.

Aislinn pulled her hand away which broke the rush that passed back and forth between their bodies. "Who are you?" she asked and he shifted lightly on his feet. "I'm Albert Wesker. And you are?" he asked with his brow raised. Aislinn bit her lip but answered "Aislinn W..." "Stop it!" Sara screamed and interrupted Ailsnn. "You've meet her...Project A, now go Wesker. You are not authorized for this." she slowly came towards them. Wesker sneered "Not authorized? I was given permission for access to all files and labs." Sara shook her head "Not her." Aislinn took a step back from Wesker and the further she got the more he felt that increase of power he had a moment ago drain to normal. "I want her files." Wesker stated through clenched teeth. "No...they're not going to allow it." the scientist finally spoke. Wesker clenched his fists again. With a few blurry darts across the room he brought his palm into the scientists chest and through it where it dripped blood.

Wesker turned his gaze to Sara who stood in front of Aislinn. "Don't." she said firmly holding her ground. The man moved here and there in shifting forms until he was face to face with Sara and threw her across the room where she hit the wall and slid down. "No!" Aislinn screamed and immediately threw a punch at Wesker which he dodged. Again she attempted to punch him. Her skin with martial arts impressive but no as good as him. Her right leg spun at him and he caught it shoving it and spinning her back to her feet. Aislinn jumped up and twisted her body to swing her left leg at him. Again, he deflected it, this time shoving hard enough to knock her on her stomach on the ground. He then lifted her onto one of his shoulders. She felt that distinctive rush again and tried to ignore it while she kicked frantically to be free. Wesker was little more than annoyed with her fight. Feeling that increase of power with her touching him.

The scientist lay in a bloody mess when Wesker leaned down and drew a needle from his pocket. A sedative meant for Wesker and it was a heavy dose given the increase metabolism would make it wear off fast. He judged the same for Aislinn. She kicked and squirmed for freedom but he took the cap from the needle with his teeth and dug it into her arm and depressed the plunger so the medicine invaded her system. Within moments she was loosing her strength. Her eyelids were so heavy as was much of her body. Her last thought was of Sara and if she was even still alive. When she finally gave out Wesker left the room. He had to evade several closing doors as the building had been put on lock down rather quickly. However, he made it out and was heading towards a location known only to him and a select few


	4. Bad News

Jill jolted awake to the sound of her personal device ringing loudly over her bedroom. Clumsily she went for the clock to see what time it was "Four thirty in the morning..." she sighed heavily and yawned before she finally brought her hand to the table and fumbled to find the device. She brought it to her and looked at it. Chris' face displayed on the screen. "Yes?" she grumbled in a groggy voice. "Jill! Get up and get packed we have an assignment." Jill sat up in the bed "Can it wait until daylight?" she asked in a half joking tone. "No it can't." replied Chris' voice. "What is it?" she asked. "It's Wesker...he's back."

Several hours later her plane landed and she found Chris waiting for her along with a vehicle. "So explain to me what the hell is going on." she demanded. "On the way." his short reply came and they both entered the vehicle were he drove it to the rendezvous. "Tricell has gone to far this time. They've screwed themselves and most likely the rest of the world with them." Chris started and Jill shook her head "I don't understand Tricell should be bankrupt. What's this have to do with Wesker?" Chris pulled out a handheld device and showed Jill several photos that went in order of Weskers resurrection. Showing the facility, the orb that had contained him. "They brought him back. Some last ditch effort to revive the company. They were counting on his intelligence and ideas to bring the company back. Fools. They're so desperate to cover this up as their mistake they are the ones who contacted me Said they are prepared to deal with the consequences so long as Wesker is taken down." Jill was shocked "How? I saw you and Sheva kill him." Chris shook his head "That I don't know yet. We are meeting with a chief scientist that is supposed to fill us in once we arrive."

Once they reached the rendezvous Chris stopped the vehicle and exited it along with Jill. They were greeted by a woman in a business suit and skirt who's badge read Sarah. Chris and Jill both shook her hand and Jill spoke "Can you brief us on the situation." she asked and Sarah nodded "Yes, and you should know I contacted you myself..not Tricell. I work for them and they are still convinced they can pull Wesker back but I know better and I don't want to risk her." Chris narrowed his eyes "Her?" and Sarah nodded "Project A. Her name is Aislinn Wesker. She was a bi product of the Wesker children experiment. It was her DNA they were able to use to bring Wesker back and he's more formidable now. He no longer needs to inject himself, his abilities have increased and they will be even more powerful when Aislinn is with him." Sarah handed Jill a picture of Aislinn "He took her from the facility. Do what you have to with Wesker but bring her back to me. This is all I have on Wesker. Hopefully you can find what you need in it." She handed them a file. Jill and Chris nodded. Sarah turned and got back into her car.

Jill and Chris both looked at the picture of Aislinn before Chris put it into his pocket "We better get a move on." he said and they both went into the vehicle once more. Chris hit the dash "How could they be so stupid!" he gripped the steering wheel tightly. Jill pulled her pistol from her hip and checked the mag before she holstered it again "You need to focus. Don't let the past mar your judgement. This is a job, like any other." she glared at him and he turned to her "How can you say that. This is Wesker. This is anything but another job." Jill had tried to depersonalize the job but it was a hard task. They both had a bad history with the man and it was likely to cloud their judgement. "Let's go." Chris said as he pulled the vehicle out and started down the road.

Jill leafed through the files while Chris drove "Who would he still have to help him?" she asked almost more to herself. Chris shook his head "I don't know. Most of his followers were killed or vanished." he thought for a long moment before he turned to Jill "He'd go somewhere to experiment on Aislinn." Jill paused in the file "Here, a bunch of land purchased awhile before Wesker died." Chris nodded "He probably had some facility built in secret. Son of a bitch probably expected to be able to use it after he destroyed the world. Where is it?" Jill sighed "It doesn't have an exact location it's somewhere in China." Chris cracked his neck "I guess we're going to China, someone has to know something." the vehicle tore down the road towards the airport.

Aislinn woke up and stared at the ceiling. It was a very sterile white color. Slowly she sat up and looked around. The room was white as with very few furnishings. The bed she laid on, a nightstand with a lamp and a wardrobe. There was a door that was open and it looked like it led to a bathroom. She slowly stood up and looked down at her bare feet. She wore a light blue hospital gown that tied on the sides so it revealed a good portion of each side of her body. She rubbed her head lightly as she walked around the room. Her bare feet patted on the hard surface of the floor that was also white and looked like it had lights under it. "Hello?" she asked and waited for an answer. She jumped when the wall behind the night stand opened and a tray of food slid out and dropped onto the table. Aislinn turned to it and tilted her head. The tray had a plate with macaroni, a salad and a small steak. A plastic cup of water on the side. Slowly she approached it and looked at the food before she picked up the tray and sat down in the chair that was near a small table.

She sat the tray down on the table and began to eat. Nibbling at food here and there. When she was finished the door where the tray had dropped opened again. She stared at it a minute before she pushed the tray into it and it closed. "Hello? Anyone there?" there had to be someone watching, they knew when she was finished eating. "Hey! I know you're there." she hit the wall where she thought the door to the outside might be it was hard to tell. "Answer me!" she demanded and hit the wall again.

A portion of the wall lifted and the blond haired man dressed all in black stepped in. As soon as his foot hit the floor of the room Aislinn felt a jolt. It was like a pulse that came up from the floor and flooded her from her toes to her head and down again. "You're...you're Wesker." she retreated a bit "Stay away from me." she ordered and his lips curled into a chilling smirk. His eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses. "You don't give orders here." he said in a cool collected tone. "Let me go." she said in a more pleading voice. Wesker shook his head and began to walk the edge of the room "No..you'll be here for awhile. There are many things I want to know." Aislinn shook her head and went for the door. Her movements were fast flitting a bit but slower than his. He caught her by the throat just as she reached the wall where the door had opened. His lips were against her ear "Tsk tsk tsk tsk..you need to be more cooperative." he warned while he pushed her back into the room by her throat.

Aislinn felt her back press against the wall and Wesker pressed against her. Even with his hand at her neck she felt that pulse. It was like a wave of heat that came and went while he touched her. "Why is it...when I touch you...I feel...more powerful." he didn't say it out loud but no matter how he touched her he felt more powerful and aroused almost instantly. His erection pressing on her thigh. His hand loosened on her neck and slid down her collar bone to her chest then over her breasts. Shock filled Aislinn but she couldn't move. Wesker's eyes began to glow brightly while his hand lingered at her right breast and soon moved to her hip. Aislinn's pulse raced beneath her chest and Wesker could hear it. His hand gripped her hip tightly, so tightly she winced and he shoved himself away from her and left the room with a speed that exceeded anything he had done before.

When he was gone Aislinn released her breath that she had been holding. It made her a bit dizzy she had been holding it for to long. Her body was shivering. She was confused. She was terribly scared of him but at the same time she felt so drawn to him. When he had touched her she wanted more. Her heart was still racing. Slowly she went to the bed to sit down and calm herself. Her mind drawn back to moments ago with his hand at her breast, her hip and it gave her a pleasant chill. She chided herself, stop it, stop it, he's a monster. In her gut she couldn't deny what her body had wanted. Nearly painful that he hadn't went further.

Wesker stormed to his study within the facility. His form paced back and forth across the floor. His right hand at his chin and his left behind his back. "Why does she do this to me!?" he couldn't understand. His judgement was clouded in her presence but he loved the power jolt he felt near her. It took every ounce of his will to remove himself from that room and not fuck her in that very moment. He didn't like not being in control of himself. The phone ringing interupted his thoughts. "Yes?" he answered "Bring her in." when he hung up the door opened and Sarah was escorted by two armed guards. "So...you didn't hide as well as you thought you could." Sarah stared at him and held her ground. Wesker glared at her "I understand your resentment towards me but it will not save you. You will help me understand Project A and how to use her." Sarah snapped her eyes at him "Use her? She is not a toy an object she is a person!" Wesker laughed "Yes, a person but still property of Tricell..oh Novus." Sarah shook her head "Please just don't hurt her." Wesker stopped and looked towards her "Hurt her...no..no I have no intention of hurting her. I have much better plans in mind."


	5. Close Encounter

Chris piloted the jet while Jill went through a large case of weapons. "It's not your fault Chris." Jill assured him. For a long moment Chris didn't answer. "She was counting on us. Now he has her." Sara had been captured by Wesker after having left the meeting with Chris and Jill. "You can't blame yourself Chris. You did everything you could." Chris shook his head "I sent guards with her and they were killed." Jill sighed and knew she wouldn't be able to convince Chris otherwise. He believed his decision to send Sara with guards instead of escorting her himself got the guards killed and Sara taken. "Let it go for now. We need to focus on the task at hand." Chris nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before they saw the landing strip ahead. Chris sat the jet down with ease and rolled it to a stop before shutting down the engine. There were military personnel to meet them. A man approached Chris and offered his hand which Chris shook as the man spoke "Ryan Richards." he offered before withdrawing his hand. "Chris Redfield, this is Jill Valentine." he gestured towards Jill who nodded. Ryan led the way to a large building "I've briefed your team on the situation." Chris stopped walking "Wait...team? We don't need a team. It'll be much easier to get in and out with just us." Ryan shook his head as he stopped "The BSAA doesn't want to take any chances on this. Who knows what Wesker is planning." he began walking again while Chris and Jill followed. Chris glanced at Jill in aggravation but she kept moving forward.

When they entered the building there was a team of six standing there. They all had their rifles shouldered and stood in a line. Chris sucked in a breath to help calm his aggravation. He would prefer it be him and Jill and knew that would be easier but this was out of his hands. Ryan spoke "This is Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. You'll be under their command for the duration of the mission." with that he gestured to Chris and Jill. They looked at one another before Chris stepped forward and spoke to the group "We're going after Albert Wesker. You've been briefed with intel from BSAA but I'm here to tell you that he is even more dangerous than what they've told you. Do not take this lightly or assume it will be like any other mission...it's unlike anything you'll ever face." Chris glanced at Jill then back at the group "Alright, lets move."

In the jet Ryan pulled out a map of the area that had been purchased by Wesker. "It's a large area. Satalite images can't pick up anything even underground. It'll be like finding a needle in a haystack." Chris shook his head and took the map from Ryan "Somehow he's blocking the satalite imaging. He's there somewhere. I'd bet underground." It was a huge area to cover and it was likely he build beneath a city. "We can start here." Chris gestured "Then move this way. He could've built beneath city buildings if he offered the right price." Chris could feel his blood boil "We need information. Someone has to know something. The nearest buildings to the area he purchased. If he had any contact with them to build underneath we need to ask." Chris was at the point. He knew he needed to reel himself back in. The idea of beating a local for information did cross his mind. Someone had to know something.

Aislinn sat on the bed with a book in her hand. Although it was open and she was looking at it she wasn't reading. Her mind was racing with thoughts of how to escape. There had to be a way. The only person to ever come in her room was Wesker. Otherwise her meals were given through the automated tray door and anything else she needed was given through another door much like a dumb waiter or laundry shoot. She still wore gowns that tied at the sides and for the most part consisted of two pieces of fabric that left both sides of her much exposed and a pretty good dip down the front between her breasts. Although she was provided a fresh gown daily. When she heard the intercom she lifted her head "Aislinn.." it was Sara's voice. Aislinn jumped from the bed and her book hit the floor "Sara!...Sara!" she started to tear up and look up at the windows at the top of the room. They were mirrors but Aislinn knew Wesker and anyone else could look in at her from them. Her only privacy was the toilet in a small side room. Even the shower was open to the windows. "Sara...?" she waited and Sara responded "I'm alright...are you okay?" she asked and Aislinn nodded "I'm fine...I thought..I thought.." she had to keep herself from crying. "I know..it's alright." Sara assured her. Aislinn had thought she was dead the way she hit the wall.

The door of the room slid upwards and Sara stood there with her hands folded infront of her. Aislinn didn't hesitate but ran to her and hugged her. Sara embraced Aislinn and smiled petting her hair. "It's alright, I'm fine." Sara assured her again. Aislinn pulled from the hug "How did you get here?" she asked and Sara pressed her lips together before she spoke "Wesker's men found me. I had contacted someone to help and on my way back...they killed everyone." Aislinn gasped and looked around "Does he know you're in here." Sara nodded "He's watching. I think he hopes my being here will make you cooperative." Aislinn could feel her anger rise but she took a deep breath and it calmed.

Wesker entered the door from behind Sara "Yes...my friends Chris and Jill. I doubt they'll ever find us and if they do I will finally be able to rid the world of them." he glared at Sara with his glowing eyes. Aislinn had retreated several steps. She wanted to avoid the power surge and everything she felt with it. "If you'll excuse us." he said to Sara and two men entered to escort her out. Sara and Aislinn jumped when they saw them. Their faces mutilated by what looked like self inflicted wounds. "Wait...please." Aislinn took a few steps towards Sara who was being pulled from the room. It was enough distance and the floor vibrated to only she and Wesker. Pulsing with power that ran back and forth between them. Aislinn felt herself grow weaker but at the same time more powerful. There was the distinctive rush in every part of her body that made her vision a bit blurry and her skin flush red.

Sara was removed from the room and the door slid down. Wesker turned to Aislinn just as he felt the rush of power. It permeated through ever fiber of him. His eyes began to glow intensely and he closed the distance between them. Aislinn held her ground with her fists clenched at her sides. When they were only a couple inches apart Wesker stopped and sucked in a breath through his nose. His senses heightened and he could smell her hair and body and it was intoxicating. Aislinn tried to resist the power she felt.

Her eyes glared at him and had taken their own emerald glow. Wesker spoke softly "What do you know about me?" he asked. Aislinn could barely answer. Her head was cloudy and each breath she took in his scent which made her heart thump. "Nothing...no one told me anything." she said a bit breathlessly. Wesker lifted the corner of his lip in a half grin "You'll learn soon enough." he brought his hand up and touched her cheek. Even through the glove the touch sent a jolt through both of them. Aislinn felt like her heart might stop. She felt his arousal hitting against her. There was hesitation from her and it took all she could to step back. "I don't want to learn anything about you." she said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Again Wesker began to close the distance "Oh, but you will. As I will learn everything about you...including why I feel..." he trailed off. Before he was able to come to close Aislinn threw her right fist at him which to her surprise connected with his chiseled jaw. Wesker was a bit stunned, not from pain but from the idea that she had actually been able to hit him. Just as he regained himself she spun her leg at him which he caught. Aislinn tried to tug it free but Wesker held tightly to her ankle. "Tsk tsk tsk..." he hit the back of her leg in a soft pressure point which caused mild pain to radiate up her thigh but was enough to cause her body to relax. When he released her leg she stumbled back to the bed and landed on her butt looking up at him.

Wesker would never admit it to anyone but seeing her half naked and tossed onto the bed was near enough to drive him insane. What was the sway she held over him. The power rise he felt when near her and the overpowering and intoxicating power he felt when he touched her. Aislinn didn't move from the bed. Her emerald eyes stared at him intently. Her body was leaned back on her palms on the bed. She looked so inviting to him and he did have curiosity as to what might happen if he took her. What kind of power would he feel.

In a flash he flitted across the room until he was on top of her. Aislinn felt the soft sheets against her back. Her legs bent slightly bearing her thighs through the open sides of her gown. With another flash of movement Wesker tore the gown from her which caused Aislinn to shriek. Although surprised by it Aislinn found herself almost glad she was rid of the gown. Wesker was still clothed but was nestled between her thighs. Her breasts in his full view. There was her heartbeat again. Steady yet fast. His own eyes were glowing so intensely they might blind an average person. Likewise Aislinn's cast a green glow into the room. Her arms were at her sides so she wasn't contributing to the situation but she wasn't resisting. Images flooded her mind. They were not her own memories but his.

Wesker brought a hand to her stomach just below her naked breast. There it was again that pulse of energy and power. He brought his lips so close to hers she could feel the heat from them on her own. He felt he could do anything. Aislinn felt it to and it frightened her. She didn't like how he made her feel or was it that she didn't like that she liked it? She didn't know but she finally found her will and brought her hands to his arms that were on either side of her. As if snapping from a dream Wesker flitted from her bed to a standing position and said nothing before he vanished from the room. A moment later a new gown fell into the shoot.

Aislinn dressed herself with trembling hands. She hated him. He was a monster after all he had done. All the things she had saw while he touched her. As if they shared the same consciousness while touching. She hated him... Aislinn went to the mirror to find her skin flushed red. There was a distinctive need throbbing with unfullfillment. "Stop..stop...stop!" she hit the wall next to the mirror and it crumpled under her fingers. It was concrete. Aislinn's mouth gaped open as she investigated the whole she made. She backed away from the mirror and removed the gown she had just put on and went to the shower. The water as cold as it would get and she relished in the relief.

Wesker was again pacing in his office. He had been so close to loosing it. Why didn't he just take her if he wanted her. No, he needed to study her. He wanted to find out how he could harness the increase in power he felt without needing to touch her. That would be no easy way to fight someone...Chris if he had to be holding onto Aislinn the whole time. There had to be a way to keep the power with him always without using Aislinn. Even thinking of her name made him loose himself. He turned to the monitors along the wall and saw her wrapped in a towel from the shower. He was infuriated that he couldn't just take what he wanted. Nothing had ever stopped him before. What was so different about this woman?


End file.
